


Just Another Fairytale

by dangerhumming



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma POV, Gen, elements of captain swan but light, emma has no memories and is living with henry, post 3x11, what i did instead of my calc homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerhumming/pseuds/dangerhumming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wakes from a strange dream and reads a fairytale book in order to fall back asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All rights go to their perspective owners. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

_A devilish smile and a flirty wink. Climbing something impossible for an extraordinary amount of time.Reading an open book. An embrace. Someone shouting her name as if she destroyed their world. A flash of silver slicing through the air. A fist connecting with a solid skull. Hiding something precious without putting a name to it. Guiding a figure clad in hospital blue back to bed. Realizing the parallels of one life to another. Being the thing someone rethought their life for and came back for, just to help, just for her. Always being on the same team, fighting for each other. A kiss to end all others. Her name being whispered like a prayer, a lifeline, a saving grace. Having faith in something besides herself. Knowing they always had her back, even when she was not there to defend herself. A choice. A goodbye that should never have had to be._  
  
Emma woke suddenly in a cold sweat, breathing hard. She could not remember her dream but then again she never could. The only thing she could really grasp was a lingering feeling of longing and elation at finding something wonderful before disappointment rolls in and all feelings fade. She has no idea what it could even be about. Some nights she wakes up crying, with a lingering feeling that she is missing the most important thing in her life if only she could remember what it is. Other nights she wakes longing for a mouth she has never tasted. And sometimes, a family hug she knows she has never experienced.   
  
There is a little, niggling voice in the back of her head telling her these feelings are important but she pushes it away. She has all the real family she could ever want: Henry, her son. It is still incredible to think that he grew up so well and is such a good kid. He is always taking care of those around him and helping out whoever he can. He has such faith in people, believing all people are really good and want to do good. His head is a bit in the clouds but she does not blame the kid for having a good imagination. Henry is everything she could ever ask for in a kid and more, and they are a perfectly happy family thank you very much.   
  
Even his quirks are amazing; for instance, his favorite kind of stories are unconventional fairy tales, he was never a fan of Disney’s versions but could never quite explain why, stating that just because the bad guys seem bad doesn't mean they actually are. The most creative she has heard is from an online community based out of Maine, several of their works had become published volumes; they rewrite the classic stories from the villain's perspective and often portray the said ‘heroes’ as sniveling idiots and present valid reasons as to why the ‘villain’ acted as they did. Most of them, have Emma and Henry rolling around in fits of laughter. Other stories, bring them both close to tears and make Emma wish she wasn't tainted by the Disney version, for these are so much more heartwarming. Emma’s favorite would have to be the tale of Frankenstein and how the monster is actually Frankenstein’s brother whom he brought back to life because he could not stand to lose the only person to care for him. There are even some crazy crossover tales where certain stories blend with others to create insane hybrids that would never actually happen but are entertaining to read nonetheless. For some reason, Henry loved the tale of the innocent Captain Hook and the horribly evil and guilty Peter Pan. Henry has always hated Peter Pan and on more than one occasion has weaved his own tale of the sinister deeds of Peter Pan much to the entertainment of the kids in the neighboring apartments. He is such an amazing kid, sometimes Emma was floored he was hers. He made being a mother a breeze and always gratifying.    
  
Emma reached for the storybook from her bed, it always sat on the bedside table in case either of them needed a little pick me up for whatever reason. Emma would never tell Henry this because teasing him about it was just too much fun but the retelling of Captain Hook was one of her favorites as well. For whatever reason, she just drew so much comfort from the story. Almost the same level of comfort both Henry and herself received from the retelling of Snow White, a story they only read on each of their birthdays because for whatever reason it moved both of them so deeply. She held the well worn book in her hands, she turned on her side, curled around the book and began to read:  
  
 _Once Upon a Time, in a land far away,_  
 _there was an Enchanted Forest and surrounding the forest_  
 _was a tumultuous sea that few sailors dare travel._  
 _One such brave sailor was Lt. Jones, a man who would one day_  
 _become the notorious Captain Hook, but this is a story of how he_  
 _became Hook and the tale is a thrilling one at that..._   



End file.
